Edward x Winry
by DrAwesomeGuy
Summary: A edwin fanfic. Hope you enjoy. :) Also available on Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

Edward POV

After Alphonse got his body back he decided to take some friends and explore the rest of the world. I said that's fine as long as he staid safe. He nodded and walked away. I on the other hand wanted to return home. Return to Winry. It has been so long since I have seen the house and seen her. After I got the road I got closer and closer to home. My heart started racing with excitement from getting home. Once I got to the front door I paused for a second then took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Once the door opened I saw Winry standing there. She looked confused at first then tears started coming down her face then she yelled/laughed and jumped on me. We fell over and down the stairs. She was on top of me and then sat up.

"Where the hell were you!?"

"Geez I get home and you already jump on me."

She just smiled and laid on my chest for awhile.

"I missed you."

" I missed you too."

Then she got off of me and helped me up.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well right now I would like relax I just went through hell and I ache."

" Oh yeah sorry."

Then she walked inside with me following her.

After I got a new set of clothes I got into the shower. The warm water felt good against my skin. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes Winry, what do you want?"

"What would you like for lunch."

"I don't know what ever you want."

"Okay I'll get it done soon."

Then I heard her walk away. She is being really nice all of the sudden. I mean watch the second I say that she's gonna become her normal self but it just seems like she's been nicer to me. Well I guess I might have saved the world but she was with me and couldn't do it without her. Well no matter, it is still the same. And I like the way it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Winry POV

I'm so glad that Edward is back. After I woke up I started making breakfast when I heard him get up.

"Finally up I see."

"Yeah sorry I over slept."

I smiled at him and told him it was okay.

After we ate I had to head to town to get some new clothes and food. So I got dressed in some real clothes and started to head out. Then I heard foot steps behind me to see Edward following me.

"Are you following me?"

"What no. I thought you might have needed help carrying the bags. So I decided to come along."

I just continued walking with him to town.

Once we got there we started going into little shops and stuff like that. I had a plan for myself but I didn't think he would come with me so some of the shops we went to were girly shops but he went with me anyway. One shop we went to was a clothes shop for girls and I could see some of the other girls looking at him weird like because he was a guy.

"Hey Ed doesn't this dress look pretty?"

"Yeah sure does."

"I'm going to try it on."

"Alright I'll wait by your door so no one will walk in on you."

I nodded and walked into the room.

After I tried on some of the clothes that I had picked out I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Hey you mind hurrying up a little the other girls are giving me evil looks for being by the changing rooms. I laughed a little.

"Okay I'll hurry."

Eventually after I get all the clothes I want I get out and Ed paid for it. After a whole day of shopping we finally got back home. Ed looked really tired then I realized that he was carrying all the bags.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot about the bags."

"Its okay I don't mind."

He is a really strong guy. That's why I like him. He is strong and caring. After he took the bags to my room (clothes bags) he took something out of the bag. It was a fancy necklace he found for me but I put it back. Then I looked at it and decided to buy it.

"What I thought you put this back? (Gasp) Did you steal it?"

"No I didn't. It looked... cute so I kept it."

I could tell I was blushing.

"Well its mine so give it back!"

I demanded.

" I don't know... I might have to hold onto it."

"No its mine!"

I jumped on him and we landed on the bed. He had longer arms than I did so he just had to stretch his arm and that was that.

"Come on Ed give it back!"

"What's the magic word?"

I just tried to climb on him more. Then I got his wrist but he still had it. He was holding my other had with his so that hand was useless. Then I stopped struggling and looked down to be face to face with him. Our mouths were inches apart. Then I could feel him lean in and he relaxed so I could get the necklace. After I got it I got off him.

"Ha I got it."

"Yeah looks like you did."

I left him waiting so I could play with him a little more.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

As we were hanging around the house cleaning and doing stuff I heard a knock from the door so I went to see who it was. Once I got close to the door a fist came through it and grabbed me by the face and threw me out the door.

"Edward!" I heard Winry so I made a barrier between her and who ever this was. As I look up I see this man who had a long katana on his back and a black scythe in his left hand. He look very intimidating.

"I finally found you."

"What do you want?"

"Oh I just want your soul in the palm of my hand."

He then swung the scythe at me. I slid right behind the blade. I tried to use alchemy on it but it just shocked me and he hit the side on my head with the blunt end of the scythe. As I went flying across the grass I made my sword out of my arm and stood there. The look in his eyes was so... evil. No continuousness. Just blood lust. He looked at me and smiled then licked his lips.

"I bet your soul tastes very good."

He then threw the scythe at me. I dogded it thinking that he couldn't get his blade back but there was a chain connected to it and he pulled it back. I built a wall the block it but it just cut through it as if it was nothing. I ducked in time before it cut my head off but it cut my hair a little. As I look back to where he was he wasn't there instead he was in front of me with his boot kicking me to the ground. He pulled the sword out and pointed it at me and pushed it at me. I put my blade up and blocked it. He then grabbed me by the throat and lifted me off the ground. He then put the blade to my throat and began to swing. As I was about to be beheaded I heard something like a monkey wrench hitting something hard. I start to fall but catch myself. I see him laying on the ground. I look forward to see Winry standing there holding her wrench in one hand.

"Do you think I still can't handle myself?"

She asked me giving me a look.

"I can see you hit hard."

"Yep I swing like a baseball player."

She says that while making a swinging motion with her wrench.

"I guess you can handle yourself. But you will still be under my super vision."

" Okay dad. Geesh."

She laughed a bit.

I started to look down when I noticed the man was gone. No sign of him in anyway.

"So do you know who he was?"

"No I didn't but whoever or whatever he was, he wasn't human."

"That's not good."

"No its not."

"Well until we meet him again everything is okay."

"Yeah. Oh hang on a sec."

I undo the barrier I put up the protect her.

"There all done. Now what do you want to do?"

"I don't know maybe we could relax on the couch watching some TV?"

"I'll make the popcorn."

We both laughed as we walked inside. We were watching a scary movie so whenever something scary popped up Winry would move closer to me and grip my shirt tighter for protection even though it was a movie.


	4. Chapter 4

Winry POV

I woke up to the sound of sneezing and coughing. I got out of bed and started walking to Edward's room but stopped in the middle of the hallway by bumping into him. He had a tissue in one hand and was still in his PJs.

"Oh good morning Winry."

" Good... morning, I guess."

"What do (sneeze) you mean?"

"I mean I don't think it is a good morning for you seeing as you are sick."

"Oh. Well this will go away soon."

"Well until it does I'll be taking care of you."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Its the least I could do."

"Well if you want."

"Good now I'm going to make some breakfast and you're going to go back to bed."

"But I want to..."

I stopped him by putting a finger over his mouth.

"Go back to bed."

"Well okay."

He then turned and went back to his room while I went downstairs and started making breakfast.

After I made it I put it on a tray and started walking to his room. As I opened the door he was sitting there reading and coughing.

"Wow its a good thing I made you some tea."

"Yeah thanks Winry for taking care of me."

"Like I said its the least I could do."

I put the tray on the nightstand next to the bed and gave him his plate and I took mine. I sat on the end of the bed by his lower body still covered by blankets. As we ate we didn't say much so I decided to talk.

"So Ed how has your... love life been?"

He nearly spit out all the food that was in his mouth when I said that. I laughed a little but then stopped.

"What do you mean?"

He asked nervously.

" I mean have you ever had a girl friend before or have you ever even attempted to talk to another girl besides me."

"Yeah I've talked to plenty of girls and have had plenty of girlfriends."

He said with a very nervous smile on his face. I gave this look and he put his head down.

"No, no I haven't had a girlfriend ever."

I started laughing a whole bunch.

"Yeah well what about you! Have you ever had a boyfriend before!"

I paused and started blushing out of embarrassment.

"No."

"What was that I couldn't hear you?"

" No I haven't either! Okay!"

He started laughing at me just like what I was doing. I started blushing even more then before.

"Why would you laugh at me if you were just like me!? Hahahahah!"

I then crawlded closer to his face and kissed him. I don't know why I got the idea that if I kissed him he would shut up for one second. After about 10 seconds I let go of him and leaned back.

"Uh... what was that?"

I was blushing so hard I think I could be compared to a tomato.

" What you didn't like it?"

"No! I loved it just..."

I interrupted him by kissing him again. This time it was longer than before.

"Okay now you freaking me out. Are you Winry?"

"Yes I am you idiot. I just..."

I was interrupted by him kissing me. This one was about two minutes.

"So I guess I'm your idiot now?"

"And I guess I'm yours."

I smiled then felt him kiss me again.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward POV

After a few days ago I've been really happy. Since Winry and I are now together. When I got home from work in the city I heard sneezing.

"Hey Winry. Are you okay?"

"DAMN IT EDWARD!"

I walked upstairs to Winry's room and I saw her laying in bed with a box of tissues next to her.

"This is your fault! If I hadn't kissed you I wouldn't have this cold!"

"But then you wouldn't have me."

I walked to her and rubbed her face to comfort her.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?"

"Yeah you could love e forever and do what ever I say."

"Okay I will."

" You have to promise."

" I promise."

"Okay the first thing you could do is come here and kiss me then you could make me food."

I smile and then kiss her. After that I leave the room and start making her some food. After I get that done I bring it to her room. Once I get there she is reading. I give her the food and I take my food. While eating we didn't talk much so I decided to say something.

" This looks awfully familiar."

I say while smiling at her.

"Yeah but last time we weren't together."

" Well it should make it more fun now that we are."

"Okay then I know how to make it fun."

"What."

"You see that model up on the top shelf there?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you get it down for me and bring it here?"

"(Sigh) okay I'll be right back."

I get up and walk over to the shelf. Even I could reach it so why couldn't she?

Winry POV

I told Ed to get the model so I could see his body when he reaches for it. He is so hot. As he reached up for it his shirt lifts a little allowing me to see most of his strong body. I leaned over some so I could get a better look and I guess I leaned to much because before I knew it I was on the ground. I saw Ed turn around.

" Now why are you down there?"

He asks me while grabbing the model plane. I sit up on the ground immediately.

"No reason."

I could tell I was blushing hard.

"Really?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Sure why not."

I started blushing more.

"I was trying to see your body."

"Well why didn't you ask?"

"I didn't know if you would allow me to."

"Well I'm your boyfriend so its not that big of a deal if you see me."

Then I notice him starting to take off his shirt revealing his strong and hot body and his automail arm.

"Is this what you wanted to see?"

"Yeah."

I say while blushing and looking to the side. I felt him kiss my cheek. Then he sat down next to me.

"Its okay. You don't have to be embarrassed when you're with me."

He cupped my cheek in his hand.

"I know just I'm still getting used to it."

"And that's okay. You take all the time you need to get used to it and to get better."

"Okay."

"Now lay down and rest I'm right here."

I nod and lay down on the bed. I feel him lay down next to me and put his arm around my waist. I cuddle closer to him and fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Warningadultcontent

Edward POV

I woke up with Winry still in my arms. It was really quiet. Then I heard her.

"Hey I'm feeling better."

"That's good. Not sick anymore?"

"Well I mean I still have some congestion but that's only after affects of the sickness."

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Mmm hmm."

She cuddled closer to me. Now that wouldn't be so bad if her butt wasn't on my lap. So she pretty much rubbed her ass against my dick even harder than before. And before I could do anything about it I already had and erection. I hoped that it wouldn't poke her to much but I was wrong.

"Hey Edward."

"Yes."

I say with tightly closed eyes and closed teeth.

"Would you mind getting you dick out of my butt."

"Sorry just when you..."

She cut me off.

"And actually put it in."

"Wait what?!"

"Would you stop poking me through clothes and actually get it in."

"Are you sure?"

"If I tell you then that means its okay."

"Okay."

Winry POV

Then he gets up as I also sit up. I was wearing a robe so I start to untie the knot that held it closed. I sat there with the rode loosely wrapped around my body I opened it enough where you could see my entire stomach and the end were just barely covering my nipples. Then I noticed the blugde in Ed's pants get bigger. Then he took off the belt then his boxers. He was already really hard.

"Well are you gonna stare or are you going in?"

"Well you said put in your butt right?"

"Wait no I was just teasing."

"But you told me and so I will listen."

He grabbed me and turned me over so I was on all fours.

"Okay if you're going to then please be gentle I've never done it before."

"And you think I have? I've never done this before."

"Okay just warn me."

He nods and puts one hand on my butt cheek and he grabs his length with his other.

"Are you ready?"

"Mmm hmm."

Then he pokes my anus with his tip a little before he went in. First he put his tip in then he slowly went in until he was completely in. I moaned loudly as he started to pull out. Once he was all the way out besides his tip he went back in. At first it hurt but then it started turning into pleasure. His length felt huge because my butthole was smaller than my vagina. It squeezed his length. He started going a little faster then a little faster. It felt soooo good. Him pushing himself in me. I could feel his length throbbing in me. All I could here was our moans and the slapping of skin. His thighs hitting mine. That sound would tell when he was in my all the way then when he would come out.

"Edward... harder!"

He listened again and started gripping my sides harder and pulling me to him harder and faster. He would go in all the way until he couldn't then he would pull out.

"Winry... I'm..."

Once I heard that I pulled out of my butt and turned around. I grabbed his length and put him in my mouth. I sucked with my mouth and one hand. The other was in between my legs in my vagina. Then I felt his warm liquid enter my throat. At the same time I had an orgasm. Then I swallowed and pulled him out of my mouth.

"You know Ed you taste really good."

"And you felt really good."

"Yeah you did too."

"Next time I'll go in the other entrance."

I smiled as I lay next to him. His length wet with spit and cum and my inner thighs wet with juice. He felt good and I can't wait until we do it again.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward POV

A couple days after we did it we have been closer then ever. She loves me and I lover her, I will do anything for her. Later that day we decided to go on a Cross-country trip to a friends house. It will be fun. We packed up the car and got whatever else we would need. Once we had everything together we got in the car and started our voyage.

About a couple miles in Winry has to go pee.

"Didn't I say to got before we left?"

"But I didn't have to go before."

"(Sigh) okay fine."

I pulled off the freeway and stopped at a gas station.

"I needed gas anyway. Now don't take too long."

"I know dad."

She said sarcastically. She walked into the building as I got out to get gas.

Winry POV

I walked in the building then I realized that a couple of guys were following me. I walked down the hallway to the restroom when a third guy cut me off.

"Hey little lady looks like you're the lucky one that gets free sex."

"No I'm fine."

I tried walking around him but he stopped me.

"It wasn't a choice."

One grabbed me and started to pull me into the restroom. I yelled then I kicked one in the nuts and punched out the second one. Then the third one pulled out a knife. He probably would have got me then I heard the clanking of metal then he fell over revealing Ed.

"Its a good thing I had to go too huh?"

I jumped on him and kissed him.

"Don't ever let me go."

"I won't. Wow I guess I know not to mess with you."

He looked at the others laying on the ground.

"Yep guess you do."

He carried me back to the car and said he'll stop somewhere else and we continued on our voyage.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward POV

As we were driving it started to get pretty late and I was starting to get drowsy and that's not good while driving. I looked over to Winry to see her almost asleep.

"Hey why don't we stop for the night."

"Sure that would be better than sleeping in the car."

I got off the freeway and went into the small town. It wasn't one of those huge sky scraper building towns but it wasn't one of those small shack building town either it was just right. We drove into a hotel parking lot. I got a room for us and we turned in for the night.

"So Winry when we get to his house what should we do?"

"I don't know we just have to say hi and it will be over."

"Okay if you say so. Good night."

"Good night Ed."

We fell asleep.

When we wait up we grab our stuff and head out. We drive out and continue to our destination.

After awhile of driving we make it. We went to Winry's friend house. We knocked on the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sophie its me."

"Winry! Oh I'm so glad to see you! And who are you?"

She looked at me.

"I'm Edward. I'm Winry's boyfriend."

She kicked me in the face into the ground.

" Say that again I dare you."

She was extremely angry.

" No its okay. He's nice."

Winry said trying to stop her.

"He better be because if he's not, I will put him in the ground."

She got off me. Well that's just great. I'm going to spend the whole afternoon with a girl that wants to kill me. We went in for some tea and snacks.

"So Winry how did you meet... Ed?"

She sounded grossed out by my name.

"Oh we've known each other for a long time. I've known him longer than I've known you."

"Oh really? That's nice so you know the type of guy he is."

"Hey I'm not the kind of guy who will cheat! I'd give my life for her! Just ask her I almost have on multiple occasions!"

"He's right, he has."

"I hope he's right. Cause if he's not I will kill him."

"What's with you and hurting him? He's a nice guy and I love him. If you continue to threaten him we will leave."

"Okay okay I'm sorry I just don't want to see you get hurt because if he does I will kill him."

Winry looked at her.

"What?"

She got and walked away as I followed.

"Hey wait I'm sorry."

"To late!"

Winry yelled.

"Maybe another time then."

She just got into the car angry. I didn't want to bother her anymore so I just got in, started the car and drove back home.

"Sorry about her."

"No its okay I kind of understand though. She wants you to be happy and not get a broken heart just as I want."

"Yeah I guess but she doesn't need to threaten you like that."

"Its alright I've been threatened a lot more then that."

We went back home.


End file.
